


И ваши волосы будут мягкими и шелковистыми...

by mahune



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, депиляция
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благими намерениями...</p>
            </blockquote>





	И ваши волосы будут мягкими и шелковистыми...

Не то, чтобы у Джареда были комплексы по поводу волосатости, - их не было. Он боготворил свою шевелюру, и был очень рад тому, что на его лице росла нормальная такая щетина, а грудь покрывала шелковистая поросль. С растительностью в паху он справлялся триммером, ну, и иногда подбривал «зону бикини» бритвой. Но завтра был особенный день – первая годовщина с Дженсеном. Падалеки хотелось сделать что-то особенное, порадовать любимого. Долго ломая голову и изучая интернет-форумы, он остановился на депиляции паховой зоны. А что, это ведь круто – удалить все волосы в паху и, конечно же, вокруг ануса. Дженсену обязательно должно понравиться. Опытные форумчане все как один советовали пойти в салон и сделать депиляцию там. Но, почему-то Джареду стало не по себе, как только он представил, что его хозяйство будет кто-то рассматривать, а что еще хуже, - брать в руки; как какой-то незнакомый человек будет размазывать воск по его мошонке или втирать вокруг ануса. Боже, нет, только не это! Такого позора Джаред не вынесет. Кликнув по другой ветке, в которой пользователи обсуждали депиляцию в домашних условиях, он выяснил, что в любом магазине, в отделе косметики, можно приобрести депиляционный крем для интимных мест. Забив в телефон название нескольких кремов, Джаред с предвкушением представил выражение лица Дженсена, когда тот увидит свой «особенный» подарок. 

На следующий день во время обеденного перерыва Джаред забежал в магазин и купил нужный ему крем. Слава богу, крем был на видном месте, поэтому он с радостью схватил коробочку и с чувством выполненного долга отправился на кассу.

Обычно Дженсен приходил с работы на пару часов позже, чем Джаред. Поэтому у того было достаточно времени, чтобы привести свой план в исполнение. 

Придя домой и переодевшись в спортивные штаны и домашнюю футболку, Джаред решил ознакомиться со своей покупкой. В коробочке оказался тюбик с тем самым кремом и лопаточка. Развернув лист с инструкцией, Падалеки внимательно ее проштудировал. Немного подумав, он нанес немного крема на сгиб локтя, чтобы проверить реакцию своего организма на воздействие крема. Чего-чего, а уж точно не опухшим от аллергии он мечтал встретить Дженсена с работы. В течение 10 минут, что требовались для пробы, он успел достать нужные продукты из холодильника для праздничного ужина, помыть овощи и открыть бутылку с вином.

Аллергической реакции на депиляционный крем у Джареда не оказалось. Поэтому, пританцовывая, он отправился в спальню, чтобы раздеться и пойти в ванную, где бы мог заняться удалением своих волос.

Падалеки выдавил крем на лопатку и ровным слоем нанес на лобок, основание члена и яйца. Покрутившись у зеркала, он долго соображал, как бы получше намазать область вокруг ануса. Изогнувшись, он все-таки смог нанести крем на свою самую труднодоступную зону.

Через минут семь он почувствовал, как в местах нанесения крема ощутимо потеплело. Через несколько секунд теплота сменилась ужасным жжением. Джареду показалось, что его отстегали крапивой. Вспоминая и черта, и бога, он начал молиться чуть ли не всему пантеону богов, которых он знал, прося их сохранить ему не только жизнь, но и любимый член. Он очень надеялся, что этот ужасный крем, сейчас уже напоминающий соляную кислоту, не наделает в нем дыр больше, чем сделала матушка природа. Прикусив до крови нижнюю губу, он бросился к крану, забыв напрочь о специальной лопатке, которой нужно удалить крем после истечения положенного времени. Отмывая в раковине свое мужское достоинство, Джаред только и думал о том, что вода, на хрен, ни черта не помогает. Не успокаивает жжение и не устраняет зуд. Не обращая внимания на то, что в раковине вода перестала уходить от застрявших в стоке волос, он быстро нажал на клапан выключения и ломанулся на кухню. Из-за застилавших глаза слез, он успел до боли удариться локтем о косяк кухонной двери и пару раз врезаться в стол. Добравшись до холодильника, Джаред открыл морозильную камеру, доставая из нее килограммовую упаковку с фисташковым мороженным. Конечно, в голову не пришло ничего лучше, как погрузить член и яйца в эту самую упаковку. Облегчение было фантастическим, но недолгим – мороженное быстро растаяло, и жжение вокруг его несчастной дырки стало совсем невыносимым.

Лихорадочно думая, что бы еще могло ему помочь в этой патовой ситуации, Джаред шарил рукой в морозильной камере. Он схватил первый попавшийся пакет. К его счастью, это был брикет с замороженной стручковой фасолью. Разорвав пакет, Падалеки достал пару стручков фасоли и прижал их к своей пекущей заднице. Да, хорошо, не то слово. Но это только утихомирило чертово жжение, но никак его не усмирило. Адский крем, как показалось Джареду, все-таки успел попасть внутрь, и теперь ему казалось, что он сидит на раскаленном вертеле. Какие только мысли не промелькнули в голове паникующего Падалеки. Самой приличной было отдаться огромному холодному снеговику с огромной ледяной морковкой. Хотя, не будем врать, не самой приличной. Выдохнув, он пропихнул в себя сразу несколько стручков, застонав от долгожданного облегчения.

Наслаждаясь такой приятной прохладой, Джаред не услышал, как в замке провернулся ключ, и Дженсен вошел в квартиру.

\- Джей, я дома! – Прокричал из коридора Дженсен и, не разуваясь, прошел на кухню, откуда доносились звуки какой-то возни. 

Дженсен так и не дошел до кухни, застыв в дверях - перед его взором открылась странная и ужасно смешная картина: голый Джаред стоял на карачках, весь потный, с откляченной задницей, со стекающим по члену и мошонке мороженным и запихивающий в свою задницу какую-то зеленую хрень.

\- С-сюрприз, дорогой, - все, что смог выдавить из себя Джаред.


End file.
